Argo (SYOC)
by ParadoxxFoxx
Summary: When the Argo that was carrying the most powerful weapon in the galaxy crashes on Earth, James and his trainer are the sole survivors. They manage to escape unhurt and take shelter in a warehouse. The empire now run by Kylo Ren is now frantically searching. How can one team of ten take down the most powerful force in the galaxy? Get the strongest team of ten. Form is on my profile
1. Chapter 1

_When the_ Argo _that was carrying the most powerful weapon in the galaxy_ _crashes on Earth, James and his trainer are the sole survivors. They manage to escape unscathed and take shelter in a soundproofed warehouse. The empire now run by Kylo Ren is now frantically searching. How can one team of ten take down the most powerful force in the galaxy? Gather the strongest team of ten._

Left. Right. Repeat. I swung my training saber over and over as training lasers fired. One hit me occasionally but I shrugged it off. The training equipment didn't even singe your skin it just stung a small bit.

"Hey, when am I going to be able to use a real lightsaber?" I asked my trainer. No one knew his name so we just called him whatever popped up first in our heads.

"You use a real lightsaber when you do real fighting," He spoke in a thick accent I believe the locals call 'Scottish'.

"Fine." I barely finished speaking when he ordered me to keep going. "This is gonna be my whole day isn't it?" I muttered.

"What was that?" Trainer asked.

"Nothing." I said.

Kylo Ren stood at the launch bay and kept replaying the events in his head. His TIE (Twin Ion Engine) Fighters really screwed up this time. They chased the _Argo_ to a remote corner of the galaxy and crashed on an unknown planet. Kylo and his team had narrowed it down to nine planets orbiting around a sun.

He had sent some more expandable troops to check out the farthest one but came up empty. Eight more to go. May God help their souls when Kylo found them.

"Make any contact with Tatooine yet?" Trainer asked me.

"No." I answered.

"Hoth?" I shook my head. "What about Naboo?"

"No. This planet must be too far off to pick up any signals." I slammed the earpiece down on the desk. "I'm going out." I announced.

"Be careful around authorities." Trainer told me. I pulled on a black hoodie and blue shoes. I pushed open the heavy door to an abandoned ship yard and quickly walked to the gate leading out. I haven't learned to use the Force yet so I climbed over and landed on my feet. I crossed a small bridge and entered the edge of town.

I made sure to stay clear of authorities because they were still poking around the harbor where the _Argo_ crashed. This one precinct called the CIA was particularly interested. I did some looking on what's called the internet at a library and found nothing. The computers of Earth are confusing. I picked up a fruit fruit from a vendor outside a store and sat on a bench.

I started thinking about how long we would last here. The atmosphere is different than Tatooines and they only have one Sun. When we first crashed in the bay the air was basically unbreathable. It took about a week to get completely used to it. At the time of the crash I was building a lightsaber. I had a crystal being held up by artificial gravity and the other parts of the saber floating around it. I was trying to make a wrist hilt when the TIE Fighters struck. They blasted through a bomb bay door. The crystal flew from the artificial gravity and out into space. I was knocked against a wall and I quickly grabbed an oxygen mask. It formed a protective bubble around me so I wouldn't freeze and I grabbed the wrist hilt.

"TRAINER!" I yelled. "THEY FOUND US!" I slipped on the hilt. Then they hit again and the engines went out. Now, this was a big ship. Like, gargantuan. It was rounded at points and was black with red power rings. We started picking up speed and hurtled toward earth.

Okay, this is hard to explain. The weapon we carried was…. Different. When I say that keep in mind all the weapons you know now. Ok…. Think of the most horrible, horrific thing you can think of and multiply it by cancer. That's how bad it is. Trainer won't even tell me what it is. When you're a Sith, you're naturally drawn to that sort of power. Part of the reason I want to become a Jedi. Power like this isn't meant to be used to kill innocents.

But there is some trouble. Trainer isn't a Jedi himself. Yeah, I know what you're thinking: How can a non-Jedi teach someone to become a Jedi? Well, back in the day he knew a few Jedi. I know, again it's a gray area but he's doing a good job. First comes saber training.

I saw a bus pull to a stop and the pilot or 'driver' motion for me to get on. I didn't want to be rude so I got on. I went to the back of the bus and sat down next to a window. I immediately regretted my decision. Another person stepped on. Be wore white and black armor. A Stormtrooper.

I pulled my hood down over my face and turned to look out the window. I was greeted by more helmets with black eyes and frowns. I got up and walked out.

"Sorry." I said to one as I passed. Then I bumped into one. I gasped. This one had a massive blaster in his hands.

"Woops, sorry man." He said and kept walking.

What the…. I saw…. Darth Vader walk beside him. But…. That's impossible. I put my hands on the side of my head. I looked at the building I was in front of. People were walking in and out.

"No way. Is that Kylo Ren?" I asked myself. I looked at the people all around. "No way."


	2. OC List

Here is the OC list so far! There are four at the moment so I need five more and they will be a permanent part of the story around chapter 3. I noticed by the ages the characters are that this story will be quite a change of pace for me. My stories kind of only used teenagers and even my OC James is meant to be around 18 or 19. And no offense but the Star Wars fandom seems a small bit more educated than others. Anyways here are the characters at the moment!

Name:Sylvia Darkstrider

Age:24

Gender: Female

Equipment: Jedi Padawan robes slightly exposing her midriff. Eventually a green lightsaber with a black core crystal.

Romance:Sure

Death?: If it provides a great plot point of course

Any injuries?: Sure if you want

Hone planet: Hoth (She was raised there by her soldier father)

Race: Human

Appearance: Long blonde hair that reaches the middle of her back usually tied up in a ponytail, but as she gains more confidence, she lets her hair down. She has tanned skin, and deep green eyes.

Clothes: See equipment

Flaws/Weaknesses: She can't perform when the heat outside is high. ALso she gets nervous in high pressure situations.

Jedi or Padawan: Padawan, she can't use the force at all yet, completely untrained.

Good pilot?: Not really

Rational or impulsive: Rational, she keeps a clear head.

Pets or familiars I should say: Nope

Clothing:  
Normal, Everyday pre jedi: White blouse covered by a grey parka, to protect against the cold.  
Normal, After starting jedi training: the white robe that wraps her upper chest and lower body, but cuts off at mid shin and exposes the midriff. she has a hidden pocket at her hip that conceals her saber.  
Formal: light lilac dress with a plunging neckline and formfitting.  
Nightclothes: A loose black robe

Appearance:  
Hair: Long blonde, is tied up in a ponytail when she's working, but as she gains more and more experience and power she starts doing it in different styles, for instance once she becomes a padawan she puts it in a braid and once she becomes a full Jedi consular, she lets it fall down naturally.  
Body: She is medium height, shorter than most men, but taller than a lot of girls, around 5'9". Her body type would be curvy.  
Eyes:Her eyes are a deep seafoam green color.

Personality: Sylvia is a flirtatious girl once she gets to know someone, she likes teasing her friends, but at first she can come across as cold and distanced until she gets to know you. She will do anything to survive, and has had a difficult life on Hoth, so she has some secrets she wants no one to know. Her teasing and joke mask a sense of fear and pain, that could be used to turn her to the dark side eventually.

Anything else: Sylvia is an extremely fast learner of the force, but not so adept with lightsaber combat. She wishes to be a consular, which means more force-based skills such as levitation and wildlife control than lightsaber combat. She also has an extremely powerful force persuasion, its her top ability. Her weakness to compensate for this strength would be that if she gets in a situation where she can't focus and loses control, she could harm her entire team, and her lightsaber dueling skills are not very good, she can take down a few troopers with her blade, but is never going to beat a sith lord with her weapon. However, her aptitude with the force would allow her to overpower enemies she can't beat with her saber, provided that she's focused and not injured. Pain takes away a large chunk of her power, as does fear.

Name: Jordan Thaxton

Age: 15

Gender: Male

Equipment: He has a Graflex Blue single-bladed lightsaber, a commlink attached to his bracers, he also has a droid maintenance kit and other repair kits.

Romance: I don't mind if he has romance or not.

Death?: No thank you.

Any injuries?: Besides the scar on his eye, he has no injuries present.

Home planet: Typhon

Race: Human

Appearance: He is a white human male. He has a scar going through his left eye but he is not blinded in that eye. His eyes are an ice blue colour. He has light brown hair that is messy and rugged (like Anakin's from the clone wars) and is long. He is 6 foot 3 inches tall.

Clothes: He wears Black Jedi robes with the standard utility belt for his lightsaber. He also wears clone trooper phase II bracers, gauntlets and shoulder pads which has the Jedi order symbol on the left shoulder pad and the symbol for the republic on the right shoulder pad.

Flaws/Weaknesses:  
1\. He is honourable (this could be a strength in some cases) which can be used against him by his enemies.  
2\. He is a Jedi knight who will protect the innocents at all costs which can be used against him by Sith Lords and enemies if they know of his determination to save innocents.  
3\. Due to the aggressive lightsaber combat forms he uses, he sometimes allows emotions such as hate to guide his attacks causing Jordan to touch the Dark Side of the force. Once again, this could be used by Sith Lords or Dark Jedi to try and make him join the Dark Side of the Force.  
4\. Despite having mastered many force abilities and being able to use them (Force Mind Trick, Force Speed, Force Push, etc.), he never managed to master or even get beyond the basics of Force Healing. Because of this, if he gets injured he is unlikely to be able to heal it himself.

Jedi or Padawan: Jedi Knight (He is close to achieving the rank of Jedi Master and becoming the youngest Jedi Master in history.)

Good pilot?: Yes

Rational or impulsive: Rational

Pets or familiars I should say: None.

Anything else:

Droid: He has a HK-55 (Hunter Killer-55 droid) which specialises in being a loyal bodyguard to his master. He is perfectly capable of eliminating hostiles and enemies as it is his primary function besides being a bodyguard. He can also repair and translate between multiple languages.

Lightsaber Combat Form: He is a master in Form V Djem So lightsaber combat as well as a master in the Form VII Vaapad combat form. He can also fight in the Soresu (Form III) combat form and in Form VI (Niman) if he has two lightsabers on him. He is also working on developing his own lightsaber combat form which will be Form VIII. This will be a mix between Form V, Form VI and Form VII being an offensive combat form which can adapt between one blade and two blades fighting style.

Strengths:  
1\. He is young, so people believe he is inexperienced and naïve. This is not the case however as he is not a naïve person and he has a lot of experience in combat and diplomacy.  
2\. He is an inspiring leader and brilliant strategist who can easily create strategies and tactics to defeat the First Order's armies.  
3\. He is a brilliant lightsaber warrior. He was classed by the Jedi Masters on the Jedi council that he is one of the best swordsman that the Jedi Order has ever seen.  
4\. He has a ridiculously high midichlorian count, one going above 20,000 midichlorians. The only other Jedi with this high of a midichlorian count was Anakin Skywalker - The chosen one. This means that Jordan's force abilities are ridiculously strong and can be used to overpower other force-users force attacks (Force Push). Unfortunately, this cannot stop a force lightning attack so he is still susceptible to a force lightning attack which is extremely painful.

Other Traits:  
1\. He is good with mechanics and finds it easy to repair things such as droids or even a starship. Obviously he would still need the parts to even repair droids or a starship.  
2\. He often meditates as Jedi tend to meditate to keep calm and collected at times. He only does this in his spare time and when it is peaceful. He never does it in a warzone or on the battlefield as he is a strategist and a leader who goes on the front lines, so he does not have a lot of time to meditate between planning out battles and leading his men.

Midichlorian Count: His midichlorian count stands at 22,600 midichlorians.

Name: Akol Zaraj

Age: 29

Gender: Male

Equipment:  
Dual Lightsabers(both white)  
Spare Lightsaber  
Communicator

Romance: Sure

Death?: I would prefer that he didn't die

Any injuries?: Maybe losing a leg(or both legs) that gets replaced by a mechanical one(s)

Home planet: Alpheridies

Race: Miraluka

Appearance: His build is rather thin, but very athletic. He stands at a height of 6'1". His skin is pale and covered with several scars, his most noticeable one being a small scar leading from the top of his nose next to his left eye and down at a diagonal halfway down his left cheek. He has a thin somewhat angular face, prominent cheekbones, pale thin lips. Like all members of his species he doesn't have eyes, where his eyes should be there are just craters with just skin, like someone sealed his eyelids shut. His silver colored hair is extremely long, to the point that it goes past his shoulders and to his back in some places.

Clothes: He wears a grey wrap that he ties under his hair to cover his eyes. He wears a black long sleeve shirt(if they're called that) with a black belt(which has clips on either side for him to put his weapons) over it that also holds up his dark grey pants which are tucked into black boots. Over his shoulders he wears black shoulder armor with dark grey trim, it also covers part of his chest with it slightly v-shaped with an red gem emblem in the center of it. Connected to the shoulder armor is a black cloak with a hood that he'll sometimes pull up, and also to cover his face he wears a mask similar to Darth Revan's, the main difference is that it's black and dark grey instead of grey and red. He also wears dark gloves on his hands.

Personality: He is a calm and level headed guy, to the point that nothing seems to faze him. A lot of the time his face seems void of all emotion and when he smiles it looks more like a half-smirk. Actually sometimes he can be rather scary, he speak with a monotone and strangely soothing and mellow voice that really makes the hairs on your neck stand up. He doesn't really sleep, instead he meditates and sees the Force connections all around him, actually that's how he sees, through the use of the force. Through it he is able to read emotion and sometimes even predict intentions allowing him to stop enemies before their strike lands. He is a master at mind tricks, and not just through the force. While blind he ironically has a brilliant concept of vision. He often asks questions about people's beliefs and usually twists their words to mean different things and mess with their minds, considering he's as gray as you can get in a black and white world he has a great deal of knowledge from both 'sides' of the force. He's also very persuasive and can talk himself out of several scenarios and also con several other people. He take pleasure in making the strongest minds slowly crack and break down making them rethink everything they've believed in. One thing about him is his sense of judgement, he seems to punish those that have committed wrongdoings and are corrupted. He finds love to be unnecessary and a path to anyone's downfall, one way or another.

Flaws/Weaknesses: He's blind, he tends to carry out his own judgments and punishments

Jedi or Padawan: Jedi

Good pilot?: Not exactly

Rational or impulsive: Rational

Pets or familiars I should say: No

Anything else: He uses his lightsabers as a last resort and mainly focuses on his use with the force at the beginning of a fight(he especially likes force lightning and mind tricks)

Name:Desmond Alaran

Age:25

Gender: male

Equipment:A blaster pistol

Romance:sure

Death?:No thanks

Any injuries?:A jagged scar on his right cheek

Home planet:Tatooine

Race:Korun

Appearance:Dark brown skin,6 ft 2, hazel eyes, bald,black beard

Clothes:

Flaws/Weaknesses:Doesn't trust anyone,sometimes too rational

Jedi or Padawan:neither (he's force sensitive because he's Korun but isn't a jedi)

Good pilot?:yep

Rational or impulsive:rational

Pets or familiars I should say:nope

Anything else:

Personality:He is a very pessimistic person who strives to work hard .He is a very serious who tends to nag or reprimand the when they care too happy go lucky or too immature. He is a a person with an explosive temper but he tries to control it through meditation but he can't stand waiting or talkative doesn't doesn't really open up to people unless he feels he can trust nearly always suspects the worse case scenario and is good at keeping secrets.

Well, that's the crew for now! My friend who currently does not have an account will send in a character who has a ship but will not effect how many submissions I am getting as he will not be part of the team but instead a plot point. I need 5 more so keep sending OCs!


	3. Chapter 2

**James**

I sprinted back to the warehouse without stopping once. I busted through the door.

"TRAINER!" I yelled as I barricaded the door.

"James what are you doing? And why are you so sweaty?" He asked.

"I'll explain later just get me that earpiece!" I yelled and pushed a desk in front of the door. He threw the piece to me and I went through literally every frequency I could find. "Naboo, Tatooine, Dantooine... Alderaan?" I said feebly.

[...]

Kylo Ren was starting to get impatient. He had been through four planets and nothing! No lifeforms... Well no carbon based lifeforms but that's not the point. That means the pilot and the precious cargo are on one of the next five.

"Should we move to the red planet?" A TIE pilot called over a radio. Kylo simply turned off the system and watched them fly out of sight.

[...]

"JAMES! WE'RE FINE! Don't worry. If they wanted us dead they'd follow you. You stick out like an Imperial Walker in a sled race. The first week we were here you asked a bus driver for a ticket to Tatooine." Trainer tried to calm me down.

"Okay. You're right. I'm overreacting. Probably just... Wait. You hear that?" I got up and went to a radio that was playing channels from Earth. There was a symphony playing but in the background was a familiar noise. It sounded like a TIE Fighter...

 _"Starting midnight tonight we will be playing every Star Wars movie ending with the premier of the Force Awakens! Get tickets now!"_ A voice on it said.

"The Force..." I trailed off.

 _"That's The Phantom Menace, Attack of the Clones, Revenge of the Sith, A New Hope, The Empire Strikes Back, Return of the Jedi, and finally The Force Awakens! Don't miss this!"_

"Trainer! We need this! They are directly referring to stuff we know! Jedi, the Empire, Sith, _The Force!_ This could be our ticket out." I tugged on the sleeve of his robe like a child.

"Fine. But based on the events I have seen regarding 'Star Wars' we need to wear our robes and pretend they are costumes." He said.

"Yeah!" I yelled.

[...]

"Why's it so crowded?" I asked Trainer over all the commotion.

"Just calm down. We need to find an authentic... Minority." I could tell he was dancing around the word alien. There were so many people in costumes it's gonna be hard to tell who's who. That's when I saw him. He seemed to be talking to himself.

"No I can't tell. If you're gonna give me those judgmental looks... What? Oh, okay." He turned to me. "James?"

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"Got him. Thanks guys." He said as he turned to the side.

"Who are you talking to?" I asked him.

"No one." He turned again and made a twirling motion of his finger by his temple. "Follow me. Get your Sensei." This was too easy there needs to be a catch.

"Trainer. I think I got him." I said.

"Got who?" Trainer asked.

"Our ticket out." I said.

"Of where?"

"Earth."

"Ah! About that! Look up in the sky." Trainer ordered. There were moving lights in the sky. Two lines of twelve right next to each other. Their shape was unmistakable. TIE Fighters. "I'm not sure we're getting out." That's when the first explosion cut through the air. The theater we were standing in front was now gone.

"JAMES, YOU THERE! COME ON!" The strange man yelled. He started sprinting through the screaming, running crowd. The Fighters fired into the crowd again and again, incinerating people and structures. Trainer held out his hand and one lost control and crashed into the ground.

"James. They're here for the _Argo._ Go, I'll guard the bay. Take this." He handed me a small silver tube. "Don't open it yet! GO!" He pushed me towards the man. We ran to cover under a metal sheet chaos still shaking the city.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Jungalar Shumu, captain of the Centuric Rabbit." He told me taking a small snub nosed four barrel blaster from the pocket of his leather maroon trench coat.

"Your name is Jungle Bar Shamu?"

He fired blindly into the sky and a TIE Fighter was heard going crazy seconds later. "Ladies and gentlemen. Shot of the week." He winked at no one.

"Who are you winking at and who are these ladies and gentlemen?" I asked.

"Isn't he an askhole?" He said rubbing dirt off his blaster. "Follow me!" He ran out of the cover with his arms flailing, firing every second. "Every man for himself!"

"Which is it?!" I yelled.

 _"Stop right there!"_ A voice said behind us. We stopped and turned. A TIE Pilot was standing there holding a rifle type blaster at our heads. I got on the ground and put my hands behind my head.

"Get up!" Jungalar kicked me. I got back up. The pilot fired but Jungalar fired at _his_ bolt, destroying both. Then he shot the pilot. "Who taught you anything?" I didn't answer. We started running again. The TIE Fighters have retreated but no doubt they'll be back in bigger numbers. Jungalar took me to a hangar about a mile from here next to the bay.

"This... is the Centuric Rabbit!" He announced.

"What a piece of junk!" I exclaimed. It looked like a toy version of the Millennium Falcon. It was tiny.

"Thanks it was my brother's he died of leukemia. How do you feel now?"

"How did you get the name?"

"The falcon is predator to rabbit's and a century is a hundred years and a millennium is a thousand. Therefore it's a lesser model of the Millennium Falcon. If I have to sit with him for even a few days, I will go nuts." He muttered that last part.

But you're the crazy one! I wanted to say.

"No time for arguing! They're back!"


	4. Chapter 3

**Side note: I've changed James's age to 21.**

Chapter Three

"We don't have much time." I said.

"Come on! Hit the bibbly bit." Jungalar said impatiently.

"The hyperdrive?" I asked him.

"Are you kidding, I don't have a hyperdrive. I have a sonicdrive, light speed is overrated." He said like it was obvious. I pressed it and the engine sputtered. We fell back to the floor of the hangar. "Crap." I looked out the window and saw the lights in the sky come closer to the bay.

"The TIE Fighters are closing in!" I yelled.

"Got it!" Jungalar responded. He jumped out and went under the ship. Then I saw something.

"Uhh. Jungalar? You might wanna see this!" I yelled as I ran outside.

"Wha…. Oh…. Either that's a bunch of triangles, or that's an entire Imperial Fleet." They started firing.

"TRAINER!" I yelled. He was still guarding the bay. We were expecting an inspection crew. He would take them out and we would leave. But they fired toward him. The entire shore he stood on was annihilated. "NO!" I screamed.

"GET IN!" Jungalar yelled from the cockpit. I ran in and got into the co-pilot seat. "There's one thing the Centuric Rabbit has the Millenium Falcon doesn't." The ship lifted from the ground and busted through the ceiling.

"You're not going straight into the fleet are you?" I asked. No response. He was gaining speed and heading right towards the TIE Fighters. He passed by them. "Jungalar! What's the secret weapon we have?"

"An EMP!" He pushed a lever and a burst of energy spread out from the front and hit the star destroyers. The lights in them went out and they started to fall. "WHOOOOOO!" He fist pumped the air and went straight through them.

"What was that?" I said as I leaned back on the chair.

"Electrical…. Something Pulse. I think. You guys know what it is? No?" He said doing that thing again.

"Who are you talking to?" I asked.

"Everyone." At this point I gave up. I walked to the back of the small ship. I looked out the window to see the star destroyers hit the ground and blow up. Luckily the blast didn't hit any buildings. The TIE Fighters hit the water.

Trainer…. I slumped in my seat and buried my head in my hands.

"Why didn't you have the EMP ready in the first place?" I asked Jungalar. He sighed.

"We didn't need it. Then the fleet came." He paused. "Do you have a saber?" He asked.

"No." I answered looking at my wrist hilt.

"So. Where we heading?" He asked.

"Tatooine. We need to warn the Resistance and hopefully slow the Empire. We can't let them get the _Argo_." I said.

"You got it, Kemosabe." I nodded and layed down on the seat. I layed down for a while and at some point fell asleep.

[...]

"What do you mean the signals are down?!" Kylo Ren yelled over the intercom.

"Sir, a small ship sent out an EMP blast, destroying the fleet. They left the atmosphere. Should we go back for the _Argo?_ " An officer answered.

"It's hopeless. You know as well as I do the Resistance will find out soon. We need to destroy them first." Kylo Ren told him.

"Right away!" The officer said. "But…. Where is their base?" Kylo hadn't thought about that.

"Start where we last saw them. Find any clues as to where the base is. And take out that ship!"

[...]

I woke to a rumble. And another. I sat up and went into the cockpit.

"What's going on?" I asked Jungalar. He scratched his beard and turned.

"Don't freak out but…. We're about to crash on Hoth." He said.

"What!?" I yelled.

"Don't worry! Isn't he a worry wart?" He asked no one. Then we hit the snow. I was thrown against the seat in front of me and we started to slide along the ground. We skidded to a halt and I fell. The front window was blanketed with snow and ice.

"Why do they call it Hoth? They should call it 'Coldth'!" Jungalar called from the pilot seat. He unbuckled himself and opened a hatch on the roof. He climbed out. "Ooh. That's brisk. Hurry up! We need to find a base to get warm." I pulled myself up and crawled through to the roof. I slid down to the ground next to Jungalar.

"You hear that?" I asked. "Sounds like a-"

"TONTON!" Jungalar yelled. Coming toward us was in fact a Tonton. There was a person on the back! We ran towards it. But they had other ideas. A lightsaber was powered up and pointed at us.

"Okay, that's a black core, that's a black core!" I yelped and slipped on ice under the snow.

"Don't hurt us!" Jungalar pleaded.

"Get off your asses, pansies!" The man on it ordered. "Follow me!" His gruff voice said after we got up. He threw us parkas and we followed him slowly. After what I guessed was an hour he jumped off his Tonton and slid down a slope into a clear area of snow leading to a metal dome.

I followed but fell. Jungalar walked awkwardly towards the man. He opened the door to what looked like an army training room. He took off his mask and goggles to reveal a bearded face. He removed his other outside gear except his spiked boots.

"Hello, fath- Who are they?" A girl came from behind a corner. She had Jedi Padawan robes slightly exposing her midriff. Her blonde hair was tied up in a long ponytail.

"Two idiots I found in the snow. Something tells me they need a place to stay. Get some cots." Her father said. She made a gesture that said 'come on'. Jungalar and I followed. She pulled out two green cots from a closet.

"Here you go, blankets are in there as well. My dad brings home lost people all the time so don't feel special. I'm gonna go to sleep don't get any ideas, I am a soldier." She walked into what I assumed was her room. I took the cot and brought it to the front room and laid it down as did Jungalar.

"How long do you think it'll take the Fir- Empire to find us." Jungalar asked.

"Well the new Empire has brand new tech. The Finalizer is at least 30 times larger than that of a mega star destroyer. The mega destroyers already had tip top tech so imagine the new stuff. I'd give it less than a week. I say we gather a team. If we get the best in the galaxy it should take at least ten people. They can't find the _Argo_ but they know I know. They're coming for me." I said.

"I hate to break it to you but... I can't join you. I'm a scoundrel. I travel. I'm only here for plot convenience." He said.

"What plot?" I asked.

"Look, I know how your story ends. I'm not there. I was only in your life to advance the plot. You can't change it." He said. I rubbed my temples in annoyance. "I got to go." He said. He walked out of the house back towards his ship.

"What was that all about?" The girl came out of her room.

"He said something about he's only here to advance the plot." I looked up. She was wearing a loose black robe now and her hair was wet presumably because of a shower.

"Okay. That's weird. The reason I came out here was because I heard you talking about a team. I want to join." She told me. This caught me by surprise.

"What?" I asked, not expecting this.

"You heard me. I want in." She said sitting down.

"Okay, what's your name?" I asked.

"Sylvia Darkstrider." She said.

"Well... I see no reason why not. Jedi?"

"Padawan. Can't use the Force but I'm pretty good with a lightsaber."

"Okay. We're going to need to recruit before we take on Kylo Ren. Did you know they're not the First Order anymore? They're the New Empire."

"Yeah, they sent out threats a while ago." Threats? "I heard they were rebuilding Starkiller Base. They can't build it on the same scale though so they're building a remodel of The Death Star from the days of the Rebellion. Follow me." She led me to a room with a bunch of radars and computers and radios. She handed me a microphone.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked.

"I can send out a message through the galaxy for recruiting. Go on." I thought about what I would say.

"This message is sent from the..."

"Rebels!" Sylvia filled in.

 _We aren't the Rebellion!_ I mouthed.

"And we are recruiting a team of eight to help fight the New Empire so respond and stuff." I said. I gave her the mic.

"Now we wait." Sylvia said.


End file.
